Gran Ciudad
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Un one-shot sobre un Radamanthys empresario y un Kanon trabajador de maquila xD Una pequeña fracción de sus vidas juntos, en su primer aniversario. Lemon, AU.


Advertencias: shonen-ai, yaoi (o sea, lemon), Universo Alterno (de los personajes).

Serie: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Radamanthys de Wyvern y Kanon de Dragón Marino

Bien, los apellidos no son los propios de los personajes, solo busqué un apellido de cada nacionalidad para que se viera más "realista".

n_n es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya, espero con ansias sus comentarios de forma liberal.

Quizas esté un poco fuera de los personajes pero, ne, me inspiré a escribir y ahí esta n_n espero les guste.

**-o-o-o-o- Gran Ciudad -o-o-o-o-**

Era un día terriblemente caluroso, las calles repletas de personas yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, carros prácticamente estacionados en las eternas colas de la típica hora pico, junto a enormes camiones y furgones que no facilitaban el movimiento vehicular.

Un hombre rubio caminaba junto a la multitud, a esperar el típico transporte público atorado de gente. Caminaba deprisa, con un maletín en una mano y una bolsa de comida asiática en la otra, llegando a las puertas del tranvía que le llevaría más cercano a su casa.

Estaba estresado, desesperado, ¿nervioso?, si, estaba nervioso. Éste era su primer aniversario con la primera persona con la que sostenía una relación formal, y estaba nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Lo típico de flores y chocolates? No tenía idea, aunque si conocía bien a su pareja (o estaba en el proceso) pero era algo complicado hacer algo impresionante, y ahora estaba frito, había salido 3 horas tarde del trabajo, cuando le había prometido que irían a almorzar juntos. Y peor aún, debido a todas las juntas que tuvo de improviso, no pudo llamarle, sólo le mandó un pequeño mensaje con palabras a medio escribir para darle a entender que no podrían verse más temprano. De seguro, estaría muy molesto, y es que el dueño de todo su nerviosismo era nada más y nada menos que Kanon Sifakis.

Estaba exhausto mental y físicamente, tuvo que correr por varios lugares pensando en qué hacer, llevar algún regalo o algo de comer, cuando de repente le asaltó una gran e incómoda duda: ¿Kanon se recordará? No podía estar muy seguro, pues la noche anterior no pasó nada extraordinario, y en la madrugada solo pudieron despedirse a penas con un ademán. Y que pasaba si para Kanon no era tan importante este asunto, o si realmente él no le era tan importante como para recordarlo, y que si… le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

- Sólo las chicas se preocupan por esto… - bufó, dándose por vencido y comprando algunos manjares que tanto le gustaban a Kanon, aunque no podrían comerlo cada vez que quisieran. Si pensaban festejarlo, parecía ser un buen presente, y si no pues… se lo comerían de igual forma.

Salió del tranvía lo más rápido que las masas lo dejaban, al librarse de la multitud, caminó deprisa hacia su casa, pensó en correr pero, estropearía el "regalo". Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche, si bien había ocasiones en las que llegaba más tarde, se arrepentía de ello, y esperaba que aquel hombre no estuviera molesto… no tanto.

La luz del pórtico le esperaba, como siempre, y entró dejando su maletín y su abrigo al lado de la puerta.

- Ya vine – anunció lo suficientemente audible, sin escuchar una pronta respuesta, más que el típico sonido de televisor.

- Bueno – se escuchó la contestación, con una emoción aburrida.

Observó el lugar donde vivían, todo lo demás a oscuras, la sala alumbrada por el televisor, y nada más, pero aún en la leve oscuridad, no se observaba nada extraordinario. Se acercó al sofá para encarar y dar fin a todas sus dudas sobre ese día.

Se acercó encontrando al peliazul acomodándose para dar lugar al rubio - Traje comida – colocó la bolsa con signos asiáticos en la pequeña cómoda que estaba enfrente del sofá donde se sentó en el lugar dado. – Es sushi, donburi y otras cosas fritas. – Pasó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, colocándola en la espalda del sofá, sin saber si abrazar o aunque sea tocar el hombro de quien no tenía una cara de felicidad o sorpresa, al contrario.

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre – fue su seca respuesta.

- Kanon, perdón por lo de hoy, tuve reuniones de las cuales no podía faltar, traje tu comida favorita al menos para no decepcionarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho, pero no te comportes así. – Su semblante serio como la mayoría de veces. No iba a rogar ni a tirarse a sus pies si su comportamiento iba a ser tan extremista, al fin de cuentas, ni que lo hubiera engañado o algo asi… momento… quizás, lo trataba así por algo, quizás…

- No estoy enojado. – Dijo con firmeza esta vez viéndolo a los ojos, ambos con su típica mirada – Al menos no contigo – regresó su atención al programa de televisión que mostraba dramatizaciones de gente muriendo por cuestiones absurdas.

- ¿Entonces, qué sucedió? –

- Me despidieron – bramó frunciendo los labios, soportando la rabia, sin dejar de ver el aparato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

- La empresa de declaró en quiebra o algo así, no me importa… despidieron a todos los que tuvieran menos de 5 años de trabajar ahí… aarg! Son unos idiotas! –

- Lo lamento – aprovechó el momento para acercarse más y abrazarlo con su brazo por encima de los hombros. – No te preocupes –

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme si no me van a dar nada! ¡Sólo nos echaron a patadas y ya! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer, si no se nada!? –

- Pero me tienes a mí, y yo te ayudaré mientras encuentras otro trabajo – lo tomó de la barbilla, para verlo directamente, a sus pupilas temblorosas de la furia, con el fin de desaparecerla con un…

- Déjate de estupideces, no voy a dejar que me mantengas – rechazó aquella expresión con su brazo, alejándose y hundiéndose más en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y sin haber cambiado de parecer.

Por aquella acción, Radamanthys Hayes no iba a quedarse consolándolo cuando no quería ser consolado, o apoyado, o al menos librado de ese enojo que no iba a ningún lado y menos a los causantes del mismo, así que se levantó para empezar a subir las gradas que daban a la habitación mientras se aflojaba su corbata y desabotonaba su camisa. A medio subir se detuvo – Feliz Aniversario – dijo a secas y subió sin querer escuchar ninguna respuesta, la cual de igual forma no hubo.

Al escuchar aquello, Kanon quedó petrificado "_¿¡Aniversario!? Así que es por eso que él… yo, yo no me acordé, yo… arg… soy un imbécil_" *facepalm* - Rada! – llamó levantándose del sofá, sin encontrar aunque sea algún monosílabo.

- Soy un imbécil, él se tomó tantas molestias y a mí se me olvidó por lo que pasó… no es que no lo quiera, de hecho, es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. – Se sintió avergonzado por haber sido tan egoísta y solo haber priorizado su actual situación laboral, sin siquiera haber aceptado las condolencias de aquel que quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

El rubio llegó a la habitación tirando su ropa con fuerza en un cesto, quedándose en sus boxers favoritos, los cuales tenían ese título por haber sido un mañoso regalo de su actual pareja. Sin darle más vuelta a sus pensamientos, se metió a la cama a intentar dormir, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que esto le iba a ser imposible a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba, así que decidió que era debido entretenerse primero para despejar su mente, así que se puso a Jugar Ninja Town en su DS.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba tan embelesado derrotando y siendo vencido por los respectivos monstruos del videojuego, cuando escuchó que su acompañante se dirigía a la habitación. Siguió concentrándose en el juego, con el fin de ignorarlo hasta que se calmara.

- Perdón… - aquella palabra, tan escasa casi nula en aquellos labios, le hicieron observarlo pero sin cambiar su semblante, dando oportunidad a los monstruos de derrotar a sus ninjas. – Debido a lo que me pasó hoy, olvidé qué día era hoy y… no es que no me importe, aunque tampoco puedo decir que es… - sus mejillas se encendieron a mas no poder – queesundíaespecialporquetodo slosdiascontigosonespeciales – dio un suspiro de alivio el haberse librado ya de tanta palabrería cursi.

Cerró sus ojos y permitió mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, de felicidad, esas sonrisas que sólo Kanon había visto y seguirá contemplando. Al verlo Kanon también sonrió, aunque éste lo hacía más a menudo que su pareja. Se acercó al lecho entregándole lo que escondía en su espalda – toma, disfruta mi último regalo… al menos por tiempo indefinido – Radamanthys aceptó el presente, esta vez mostrando su sorpresa, ya que no estaba seguro si realmente era un día que le importase al hombre que lo miraba con ansias. – ¡vamos! ¡Apúrate a abrirlo! – insistía tal cual un niño pequeño.

Y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, el rubio desgarró el papel hasta encontrarse con un nuevo videojuego de estrategia - Kanon… siempre sabes qué regalarme – el mencionado estaba satisfecho, había cumplido con el objetivo: contentar a Radamathys, aunque éste no supiera que su rubio estaba más feliz por la actitud de él que por el regalo.

- Es porque te conozco bien, lo compre anticipadamente por si no me daba tiempo y esas cosas – comentó despreocupado, cuando, sin darse cuenta, su mundo dio vuelta y se encontraba acostado en la cama con su rubio encima.

- Lamento no darte un regalo decente – acomodándose sin ejercer presión en el otro cuerpo.

- ¿Estás loco? La comida japonesa me hace feliz, por cierto, ¿No tienes hambre? – Inquirió inocente.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa que le hizo mostrar sus tan marcados colmillos – Me muero de hambre – acto seguido, asaltó los labios de su sometido, enredando sus dedos en la azulada y larga cabellera, encontrando sostenerlo por su rostro, mientras que el moreno intentaba acercarlo más al abrazarlo por la espalda, a lo cual se intentó ayudar colocando una de sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, jalándolo sin éxito. – Al parecer tú también – sentenció por aquellos actos atrevidos, a lo cual, desvió su vista a un lado, sonrojado y con un falso enojo.

- Ni creas, son sólo… reflejos –

- Mhm… vamos a ver qué tal están tus reflejos entonces – a lo que le quitó los pantalones de un jalón.

- ¡Oye! Que ha…. Ra… da… - se tendió en la cama sin poner más quejas, sintiendo cómo aquel hombre le masajeaba su hombría sobre aquella delgada tela, cómo la humedecía con su lengua, cómo los dientes se apoderaban en ocasiones de aquello a lo que respondía con jadeos y súplicas.

Le encantaba torturarlo de aquella manera, era un espectáculo singular, Kanon, un hombre tan fuerte y varonil, rendido ante él y a toda disposición. Sólo porque el decidió que ya era suficiente, retiró la prenda, para poder saborear mejor a su caprichoso acompañante, entregándole una serie de sensaciones que hacía tiempo no le otorgaba. En ocasiones, cuando no estaban tan cansados, se atendían de una forma rápida y objetiva. Pareciera que era sólo por sexo, pero amos sabían que no era sólo eso, era una necesidad de hombres, de hombres que se aman entre sí.

Quería llevar las cosas con calma, aunque él mismo sentía no poder soportarlo más, pero se dio tiempo de explorar el cuerpo tan bien formado de aquel moreno. Cada centímetro de su piel, tenía su olor característico, y un sabor a sudor, el cual le importó por ser de él. Las caricias dadas y recibidas quemaban cada recorrido, cada beso cada mordisco era sólo otro capricho de cumplir el deseo.

El mayor se sentó jalando a su amante, ambos sabían y sólo se acomodaron uno con el otro.

- Cuando tu quiera… ah! – el rubio se sorprendió, gimió de la rapidez con que aquel iba, pero tampoco iba a detenerlo. Lo sostuvo de las caderas para dar equilibrio y profundizar las sensaciones, ambos, con sus ojos entrecerrados se observaban con deseo, con aquel destello que ya bien conocían uno del otro. Le levantó su típica camisa color aqua, exponiendo aquellos erectos pezones que lo invitaban a ser explorados. El dueño de la camisa hizo el intento de quitársela torpemente, lo cual no pudo por otras manos que se lo impidieron. – Me encanta hacértelo con ropa – susurró en su oído para luego saborearlo y dejar la marca de sus colmillos en su sensible lóbulo, recibiendo los bien merecidos gemidos.

El rubio lo sostuvo de las caderas, con el fin de acostarlo a espaldas contra la cama, sin separarse, a lo cual Kanon ayudo abrazándose a su cuello, el cual soltó después de besar su boca una vez más con derrochada pasión. Kanon acostado y Radamanthys de rodillas frente a él. Subió una de las piernas morenas a su hombro, y comenzó con su vaivén a súplicas y maldiciones de su supuesto martirio. Embestidas justas y necesarias en el punto más exacto, el cual tenía consecuencias placenteras tanto para Kanon como para Radamanthys, quien se deleitaba por sus acciones y por escuchar su nombre tan repetidas veces, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué aquello era tan agradable? Podría jurar que tendría un orgasmo con tan solo escucharlo tal como en esos momentos, y no era un secreto que de vez en cuando ello ocurriera con tan sólo imaginárselo. Era algo que no comprendía, y que no quería comprender, sólo seguir siendo la causa de aquello que le causaba doble placer.

Y así mismo, en el juego de distintos movimientos, Radamanthys llegó al clímax esparciendo su líquido seminal en el interior de su amante, el cual obtuvo los mismos resultados con tal acto, siendo su estómago el recibidor de tal esencia.

Ambos jadeantes, acalorados y sudados, recobraban su respiración, viéndose, como tal cuales cómplices de algún delito. Radamanthys le sonríe con malicia, llevando uno de sus dedos al estómago del moreno, tomando un poco del líquido viscoso, para luego llevárselo a sus labios.

- Agh! ¡No hagas eso! – le reprendió dándole un pequeño golpe con su pie, el cual todavía estaba en el hombro de la víctima.

- Que tiene… me gusta – sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente los efectos que iba a tener por haberse osado a realizar aquello, pero, su excusa era totalmente verídica, y le gustaba más ver las reacciones de su amante. – sabes, todavía tengo hambre –

- ¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! – amenazó nervioso, no era que lo enojara, simplemente sentía que de verdad se lo estaban comiendo… aunque no tenía toda la razón pero tampoco carecía de sentido. Y antes de tener la oportunidad de limpiarse con las sábanas…

- No… tú no te atrevas – sentenció el rubio, abalanzándose sobre su víctima. No se iba a autonombrar como la persona más limpia del mundo, pero detestaba que aquel se limpiara con las sábanas, y luego las dejara ahí, como si nada.

El despertador sonó y Radamanthys quería destruirlo. Ciertamente el día anterior había trabajado de más y atendió a su querida pareja, por lo que estaba agotado.

- y apenas es miércoles =_=, no quiero ir a trabajar – Tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose a la regadera, se dio cuenta que Kanon no estaba en la cama, y de hecho… toda la cama (excepto el lugar que acababa de ocupar) estaba fría. – Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, y corrió, aún desnudo por la casa buscándolo.

- Exhibicionista, hay ventanas… - alegó Kanon con un delantal desde la puerta de la cocina.

Suspiró aliviado – No importa, todavía está oscuro – y sin ningún pudor se acerca a Kanon quien lo reprende.

- Bueno, ya, vete a bañar si no, no te dará tiempo de comer – Con su cara de falso enojo.

- Si, si, ya voy, solo… – lo abraza por la cintura, quedando frente a frente, ya que al fin y al cabo sus alturas son muy similares – solo quiero decirte que te amo – y acto a lo dicho sellaron sus labios en un beso un poco diferente a los de la noche anterior, era un beso lento y suave, sincero y demás adjetivos que no podrían describirlo a la perfección.


End file.
